familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Katharinebee
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Katharine Agnes Martin (1972 - ) page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Robin Patterson (talk) 00:08, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Caution about living people Publishing the full birth date of any living person is unwise, even if you have the person's permission. Reason: Identity theft is now becoming almost common. So I suggest that you edit the Katharine page by reducing the children's birth dates to just the year in each case; that's incidentally our standard format for what will become page names if you create articles for them. And if the Katharine page is about you, note that your user page shows your birthday. A precaution, therefore, could be to rename the page (again!) so that it reads "... (living)". That's another of our recommended standards. Kind regards. ---- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:59, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Page blanking Hello. Today an anonymous user "blanked" the page Katharine Agnes Martin (1972-). I would like to know if this was done by you (or on your behalf). If so, I would suggested that I should deleted the page completely. On the other hand, if you would like the page to remain, it could be restored. Leaving it sit blank would not be very satisfactory all round. Please reply with your wishes. Thurstan (talk) 06:21, January 11, 2015 (UTC)